This invention is generally related to the field of cleansing and/or scrubbing solid cleanser holders, and methods for their use and manufacture. More particularly, this invention is related to soft, textured cleansing and/or scrubbing solid cleanser holders for personal hygiene, and methods for their use.
Although solid cleansers are highly popular personal cleansers they are not without problems. One problem associated with using solid cleansers, such as soap bars, is that the bar becomes very slippery when wet and easily dropped. Another problem associated with solid cleansers is that it eventually becomes so small and difficult to handle that many consumers discard the solid cleanser once it becomes small resulting in waste. Other problems associated with the use of bar soap include the formation of mush. Mush is wet soap that has softened, typically after sitting in water for a period of time. Mush typically forms on the bottom of the solid cleanser and is quite undesirable. Another problem associated with solid cleansers is poor lathering ability.
Cleansing implements have been developed to be utilized with bar soaps or liquid personal washing cleansers. One known cleansing implement includes the sponge, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,129 (reticulated polyurethane foam sponge). However, such sponges tend to retain moisture and cleansing materials and thus promote mold and microbial growth.
Another known cleansing implement includes the polymer mesh puffs, see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,727,278, 5,144,744, and 5,784,747. However, such puffs tend to be rather abrasive and rough on the skin.
Yet another known cleansing implement is a xe2x80x9cclosed sandwichxe2x80x9d structure comprised of two substrate layers bonded together to form a plurality of compartments for soap and the like as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,703. However, because these solid cleanser holders have a relatively low open area, they are capable of producing only a relatively small amount of lather and also tend to retain moisture.
It would be desirable to have a solid cleanser holder that would not only be gentle to the skin but would also not retain moisture, would be easier to hold and produce superior lather.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a solid cleanser holder comprising:
a. at least one textured film having texture variations including at least one aperture; and
b. a solid cleanser, wherein the at least one textured film surrounds the solid cleanser.
The solid cleanser holders of this invention are not only gentle to the skin but also capable of reducing slip and creating superior lather. The invention also relates to methods of ameliorating the formation of mush on a solid cleanser. The method comprises enclosing a solid cleanser within a textured film having texture variations. Another embodiment of the invention relates to methods for making a solid cleanser holder. This method comprises enclosing a solid cleanser within a textured film such that the textured film surrounds the solid cleanser. The invention also relates to methods of cleansing and/or exfoliating the skin comprising the use of the devices described above.